The Chariot
The Chariot is one of the Tarot, the new organization and the main antagonists of Kingdom Hearts 3 and the new story arc. Story In the game, the Chariot first appeared in a cut scene, showing his creation and the creation of the Hermit. After their creation, they attacked the new OrginizationXIII, successfully defeating Braig and using his heart to create Death. Afterwards, the Reanimates managed to defeat Xehanort, stealing his heart to create the Emperor of screen. Later, our heros encounter him in Camelot, where he reveals that the Wizard and the Fool are actually Reanimates in hopes of causing a rift in their friendship. At first, Sora was confused and angered, but he ignored it, claiming that the Chariot was lying, starting a boss battle. After the battle, just before he left, the Chariot asked Sora what he really knew about his friends. After the battle, the Chariot returned to the World That Never Was, where he told the Emperor everything that had happened. The Emperor ordered him to keep an eye on the heros, to gain information about them. The Chariot is reencountered in the World That Never Was, where he openly mocks Sora and his friends, stating that they will never stop their conquest of Kingdom Hearts. After this, the Reanimate attacked our heros, but was defeated easily, losing a chunk of his helmet. Afterwards, the Chariot slunked off, claiming that they will never defeat the Emperor. Appearence The Chariots main body resembles a fully armored gladiator, with the helmet being the head. His lower half is formed from a large chariot with spiked wheels. Inside the chariot are two tentacle like ropes that he uses to subdue his victims. He wields twin swords that he uses as his weapons. Personality The Chariot is an extremely arrogant Reanimate, seeing himself as the greatest warrior that had ever lived. In reality, he is a coward who uses deception and dirty tricks more than his swords. He is very loyal to his master, the Emperor. Attacks Charge: The Chariot accelerates at his target, intending to plow them down. Sword Slash: If a target stands in front of him he will perform a powerful sword combo. Fire: Shoots a large fireball at his target Fire Wave: Releases a firey shockwave. Fire Wall: Heads to one end of the battle field and releases a wall of fire.(Second Battle) Ropes: Sends out two ropes to immobilize his target Strategy In the first battle, the Chariot usually wheels around the field, charging at our heros. Not only is he immune to frontal attacks, he also counter attacks with a powerful sword combo. Instead, focus on attacking his wheels. After taking enough damage, the wheel will shatter, causing the Chariot to fall over. When this happens, focus your attacks on his head. Beware though, for the wheel will regenerate after a short while. If you are wrapped up in his ropes, simply move the joystick until you break free. In the second battle, the strategy is the same, but this time, he uses the Fire Wall attack. The room he's fought in is smaller, so dodging movements are restricted. Trivia *The Chariot is based on the Arcana of the Tarot cards. *In the Major Arcana, the Chariot often represents bravery, which is ironic as the Chariot is a coward. *In the Arcana, the Chariot also represents egocentrism, which is an excellent desription of his personality. Category:Kingdom hearts 3 Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 3 Bosses